


The City Never Sleeps

by Romanovax



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the headcanon: Natasha is the first one to move into the tower, and she doesn’t sneak in.  SHe snocks like a normal person, a half-starved, limping Clint draped over her shoulder.  Tony welcomes them and immediately calls for takeout.  By the time he gets back from the kitchen, Natasha’s passed out on the couch with Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Never Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a quick Clintasha fic I wrote recently. Let me know what you think!

The night air was cool and even at two am, New York City was bustling and flooded with light. Starving, battered, and bruised, Natasha Romanoff supported her partner Clint Barton while they both stumbled down the back streets of the city. 

Their last mission had taken more than enough wrong turns and had left them in terrible shape. The devoted agents would never let a mission go unfinished, even if it meant risking their lives. Natasha dragged him to the only place she knew to go in the city whether the owner liked it or not. After several minutes of trudging and struggling to stay on her feet while support Barton’s weight, the pair arrived at the steps of Avenger’s tower. She had only been there once, after the battle of New York, but Tony had mentioned they were free to visit. She knew the man rarely slept and hoped this wasn’t one of the nights he decided to crash. Although she was prepared to just break in through a window if there was no answer. 

Her knock was relentless until finally the door swung open with a very pissed off Tony Stark standing in the doorway. She took that as her invitation in and pushed through him and made her way to the main living space. 

“Well hello to you too, guys” Stark rolled his eyes and followed after the two.

As soon as Natasha reached her destination she laid Clint down on the couch. “Yeah, hi. We’re crashing here tonight.”

“Sure, whatever.” Tony nodded, he knew better than to ever argue with the assassin. “You two look like shit, is Clint even still breathing over there?” he asked peering over at the now unconscious Hawkeye. 

Natasha started pulling off her shoes and glanced over at him. “He’ll be fine. He’s just exhausted and starving.”

“And you say that so calmly. Well i’m going to go order some takeout, make yourself comfortable.”

Natasha muttered an “okay” as Tony left for the kitchen and she flopped down next to Clint. Stark came back several minutes later to find Natasha now passed out with Clint snoring in her lap. Tony laughed quietly.

“Guess i’m having a midnight snack by myself then.”

________________________________

The next morning, or rather afternoon Clint was the first one up and everyone knew it almost immediately. He hated being unaware of his surroundings and a shout escaped his lips without meaning to. Since Barton had been almost unconscious the whole trek over to the tower, he had no recollection of ever ending up there. 

“Nat? Babe? Wake up, how’d we get here?”

Natasha reluctantly sat up, finally feeling all the wounds she had acquired from the mission. She needed a second herself to figure out what had happened the night before. “Stark’s tower. Hey shh relax” She brushed her thumb over his cheek.

“Babe huh? I knew you two were dating!” Stark was grinning as he leaned against the door frame leading to the kitchen. He had a way of sneaking up on people. “G’morning by the way.” 

A blush had crawled up Clint’s cheeks and he slowly turned around to return the greeting. “Stark you better keep your big mouth shut about that, hear me?”

He rolled his eyes and nodded “Yeah, yeah got it, Mr. Boring. Pepper made some breakfast if you guys are interested.” 

Clint’s scowl melted at the sound of food and quickly scrambled up, pulling Natasha along with him. She chuckled and gladly followed after him to the smell of bacon and toast. For the rest of the morning the two suffered through Stark’s teasing but Natasha was mostly just glad they had both survived yet another mission. Together.


End file.
